


Murderbot

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, I just wanted to write angry Sung, Minor Character Death, Rated for cursing, apparently I'm into writing more Havve lately, but it doesn't go into detail it's just mentioned, some talk about murder, there's kind of a resolution of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Havve fucks up, and Sung gets really, really angry.





	Murderbot

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Now? Now you listen to me?"

“Good morning, Havve!” Sung sat down next to the bot on the couch. Despite it being a crisp 9 AM, he was cheerful as ever. “You’re awake pretty early, I usually don’t see you guys for another hour, at least. Couldn’t sleep?”

Havve turned his head to face Sung for only a brief moment before looking forward again. Even with a blank expression and a frozen position, he looked guilty.

“Havve…?” Sung tried again. When Havve still didn’t answer, he shrugged. “Not up for talking this morning, I see. That’s fine. I can give you some time to wake up.” He reached for the TV remote. Might as well break the silence somehow, right?

Havve quickly reached over to snatch the remote out of Sung’s hand, which left the cone man looking confused. “IT WOULD BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST IF YOU REFRAINED.”

Sung furrowed his brows, slowly glanced towards the TV, and then looked back at Havve. “And why is that?”

No response.

“...So… can I… can I have… this?” As slowly as Sung got the question out, he reached for the remote, and to his surprise, Havve let him take it back. “Why are you acting so weird?”

Still no response.

Sung sighed. “You’re gonna have to tell me sooner or later. But I guess I can let it slide for now.” With that, he turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Usually, a nerdy program would be his first choice, but a news report caught his eye this time.

As the reporter described the scene of a person who was stabbed by an unknown being with a drumstick, Havve tried to sneak away. However, he was only able to take one step before he heard Sung’s stern voice.

“Sit.” Sung’s eyes were glued to the screen, but Havve could see the irises going pale.

The reporter continued to speak as video of the crime scene played. The body wasn’t shown, but the words were enough to make Sung feel sick. A picture popped up on the screen of the suspect: a blurred being, one who was dressed in black and white.

“Havve.” Sung took a shaky breath. “Is that you?”

Havve’s eyes flickered. There was no point in lying. “YES.”

Sung rested his face in his hand, still taking deep breaths as if it’d calm him down. His other hand was gripping the remote tightly.

“ARE YOU DISAPPOINTED.”

Sung’s eyes finally snapped up to look at Havve. The irises had gone completely white, so the bot knew he was definitely in trouble. “Yes. I am. And you know what? I’m not just disappointed, Havve. I’m fucking _livid._” He stood up and slammed the remote down onto the couch with the last word. “Did you forget what we have to talk about every time you do something like this, or did you erase it from your memory?”

“I REMEMBER.”

“Then why does this keep happening??”

Havve paused and debated on whether or not continuing to be honest would be the route he wanted to take. He made Sung mad, the least he could do is tell the truth. “IT IS FUN.”

“F… fun? _Fun??_ You think killing people is _fun?!_” Sung half hoped his voice wasn’t loud enough to wake the other two housemates, but the other half of him couldn’t care less in the moment. “Don’t you care about the victim’s life? What if they had goals and people who loved them? Even if they didn’t, that doesn’t give you the fucking _right_ to… t-to…” Sung paused to take more deep breaths. Anger wasn’t good for his core.

“WE CAN FIX THIS BY TIME TRAVELING. SIMILAR TO THE PREVIOUS SCENARIOS.”

“I can’t.”

“WHY NOT.”

“Not only am I tired of having to fix your careless actions, I physically can’t fuck with time on this one because people already know what you did. It would mess up too much, somehow even more than _you_ fucked up.”

“...OH. PERHAPS, I SHOULD HAVE REFRAINED FROM MURDER.”

“Now? Now you listen to me? When I can’t fix what you’ve done?? This isn’t a fucking game, this is serious!” 

“I AM WISER NOW. IT WAS A SINGLE LIFE LOST.”

“That doesn’t excuse what you did, their life mattered to everyone except you, asshole!” Sung pounced onto Havve, grabbed his shoulders, and started to shake him. 

“DOCTOR, I WOULD ADVISE AGAINST THIS. I DO NOT WISH TO HURT YOU.”

Sung continued through angry tears. “You were _dead_ in that cave, and I gave you life! I didn’t do that so you could take someone else’s! Stop being so _selfish!_”

“Woah, woah! What’s goin’ on here?” came Meouch’s voice as he rushed into the living room with Phobos close behind him. “‘Ey, get offa him!” With Phobos’ help, he lifted Sung away. By that point, Sung was reduced to sobs.

_“What did you do?”_ Phobos asked Havve.

“He fucking murdered someone… again! And I can’t fix it this time,” Sung interjected. Havve watched the man in tears silently. “I can’t… I-I can’t… fix it…”

Meouch sighed. “Alright, alright. Doc, let’s get ya somewhere else so ya calm down a bit while we figure this out.” He looked up. “Hogan. Just… I dunno, just stay there and think ‘bout yer actions or somethin’ so the Doc doesn’t rip ya apart.”

Havve watched as Meouch and Phobos walked Sung to another room, Phobos giving him a disapproving head shake before they left.

* * *

A little after 11 PM, there was a knock on the medbay door. Sung usually retreated there to busy his mind after an intense negative emotional breakdown, and he managed to mostly calm himself down.

“Who is it?” Sung asked, the enthusiasm lacking in his voice.

There was a bit of hesitation. “HAVVE.”

Sung tapped his pen against the table before letting out a sigh. “Come in.”

With more hesitation, Havve opened the door and approached Sung. He was fidgeting with his hands, which was a bit out of character for him, but seeing anger come from Sung was a pretty big deal. “HELLO.”

“Hi.” Sung kept his eyes down as he continued to write in his notebook. “What do you want?”

“I WANT TO MAKE A PROMISE. TO YOU.”

“A promise?”

“I DID NOT ENJOY WATCHING YOUR REASONABLE ANGER. I DO NOT WISH TO MAKE YOU ANGRY AGAIN.”

“Uh huh.”

“DOCTOR. PLEASE LOOK AT ME.”

Sung’s pen stopped in its place, and he looked up at Havve. His eyes were still a bit pale, but had gained some color back. “I’m looking.”

“THANK YOU.” Havve reached up to take his mask off, revealing the inner workings of his face, which included his brain. He pointed to it as he spoke. “IN YOUR ABSENCE, I REWIRED MY TENDENCES BASED ON YOUR WORDS. I WISH TO THINK ON MY ACTIONS BEFORE PROCEEDING WITH THEM. I HAVE DISAPPOINTED YOU FOR THE LAST TIME. I PROMISE TO BE A BETTER BEING.”

For a moment, Sung stared at Havve, but he soon spoke up. “I’ll believe that once I see you’ve changed. I guess I have to take your word on it for now.” His expression softened. “But… thank you. I wish it didn’t have to come to me screaming at you, but I appreciate you making an effort nonetheless.”

“I AM SORRY FOR UPSETTING YOU.”

Sung nodded and stood up to walk around the table. Havve almost expected Sung to attack him again, but he froze in place when he actually got a hug. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around Sung in return. For once, he didn’t refuse the hug.


End file.
